


Waiting

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't wait to have some mulled wine...until Merlin distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreximgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/gifts).



> Bonus fic 3 and written for dreximgirl who asked for 'Merlin/Arthur, mulled wine and snow'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Merlin leaned over the pot, smelling it. "Almost done."

Arthur leaned against his back. "Soon?"

Merlin laughed and turned. Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "Well?"

Sighing, Merlin danced them away from the very hot pot of wine and jumped onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Another hour."

Arthur huffed. "An hour? That isn't soon!"

"It's been sitting for a day already!" Merlin laughed. "You can wait another day!"

"I know," Arthur whined. "I just love it so much that I don't want to wait."

Merlin looked outside where it was snowing. "I think you can learn a little patience since it's not like we'll have anything else to do with this snow storm."

"Well, I can think of a lot of things we could do inside," Arthur teased, smirking. "Can I show you one of them?"

Merlin smirked and leaned back on his hands. "I thought you were whining about wanting mulled mine."

"Well, maybe a bit of cock might help hold me over," Arthur muttered, looking at Merlin's crotch.

Merlin flicked open the buttons on his jeans. "I like this plan. I like it a lot."

Arthur grinned and pulled over a stool.


End file.
